


Do the Windy Thing (In which John gets protective and Dave not-so-accidentally stops time and loses his shades)

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: America, Hammertime - Freeform, John/Dave - Freeform, M/M, Pepsicola, Protectiveness, Sloppy Makeouts, The Windy Thing, johndave - Freeform, let's see how many stupid ship names i can put in this tag, windy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was going to stop it but then i was like wait i really like pepsicola makeout sessions and it just,,went</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Windy Thing (In which John gets protective and Dave not-so-accidentally stops time and loses his shades)

Mid-battle, John heard screaming. Not the normal, angry yelling that's part of all battles, no. This was a scream of pain from something other than the enemy. John whipped around to see a blur of red and blonde falling to the ground. "Dave!" He yelled, running to his friend's side. Dave was out cold, and John couldn't even tell if he was alive or not. He hoped so, because any death in this battle would sure as hell be a heroic one. John, hands shaking with a rage he hadn't even known existed, stood up. _"Don't you dare fucking touch him again."_   He snarled, the wind around him kicking up. Dave, still laying beside John, opened his eyes and a small gasp escaped his mouth. John was...flying. Dave knew, of course, that he was able to do that as well. They all could. He'd never seen John fly like this before, though. Not riding on the wind as he was. The wind blew violently around him, blowing his hair into his eyes. He brushed it away, shades long gone, and looked up at John. His dark hair flying all around, his hood wrapping around his legs, the downright  _pissed_ look on his face. It was one of the most beautiful things Dave had ever seen. The enemy was knocked out and fell quickly, scared half to death. John slowly came down, the wind calming and his face twisting from anger to despair as he turned to Dave. "Dave! You're alright!" He cried out, running to him and pulling the other boy into a tight hug. "You can't get rid of a Strider that easily." Dave said with a slight chuckle. There was a slight blush on his face, and his breathing was heavier than normal. "Come on, Dave, let's get you out of here." John said, pulling him up and beginning to walk away. "Eg-John." Dave said softly, tightening his grip on John's wrist and not moving. "Yeah, Dave?" Dave pulled the other boy towards him, his hands slightly shaking as he pressed his lips against John's. John was...surprised, to say the least. He jumped back, gasping. "What was that?" He asked breathlessly, and Dave looked down. "Sorry. I shouldn't have...God, I'm so stupid. You probably hate me now. I can't believe I-" "Dave." John cut him off by gently placing two fingers under his chin and lifting his head. "Stop. I...I never said I didn't like it." Dave's eyes widened. "Just...a surprise, you know?" John laughed softly. "So you weren't totally grossed out by that?" The blonde asked. In response, John leaned in. There was a moment of calm as their lips met, and then it was like fireworks went off. A passing thought drifted through Dave's mind that there were probably more enemies that could show up at any moment, but he pushed it aside. The softness of John's lips was all Dave cared about. Nothing else mattered, now or ever. The world literally stopped around the two as Dave clenched his hands on John's back and froze it. When John slipped his tongue into the mix, Dave had to take a few breaths through his nose to keep himself from passing out. His concentration fell, and time resumed, but neither of them seemed to notice. After who knows how long, they pulled away from each other, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths for a moment before John wiped his lips. "Thank you, John." Dave grinned. "Not only for saving my life, but for giving me the ability to have sloppy makeouts with a prime piece of ass such as yourself." John groaned, rolling his eyes as he lightly punched Dave in the shoulder before walking off.

-

Hiding behind the carcass of a large, unidentified monster, two girls were watching and giggling. "We didn't have to throw them in a closet after all." Rose said, watching the two boys walked off. "It'd be fun to do it anyways." Jade said, grinning, and the two burst into laughter before standing up to follow the others.


End file.
